


A New Dawn

by CosmicLemniscate (wayward_author)



Series: Svera, the Mage Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Archdemons (Dragon Age), F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/CosmicLemniscate
Summary: On the eve of the final battle, the warden Svera has some troubling thoughts that lead her to Zevran, her lover, for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I posted some kind if work. I have a few planned, especially for Dragon Age. That game has taken over my life and I fell in love with the characters and I like how mine was built. Mage for life, I swear! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the advebtires of my Svera. I'm thinking of trying to write about much of my runthrough, but we'll see what will happen.

Svera sighed, hugging her arms around her waist. Morrigan and Alistair were getting cozy in her room, letting her roam among the halls for a while. The bomb about the archdemon had her mind reeling, running in circles as her heart grew heavy with hope that the spell her friend offered. She knew that with Morrigan in control it should work out in the end. Even so, she could not get the thought of an off chance that it could fail.

The elf shook her head, gripping her robes tightly. It will be alright, she thought, it has to be. She knew it was selfish, but all she could see was her lover’s face, how he would feel if she had to absorb the soul, how he would grieve. Sucking in a deep breath, she paused on her walk, noticing the familiar door in front of her. Svera huffed a small laugh, reaching up to knock on the wood. Sooner than she thought, the door swung open as Zevran stood in front of her, surprised but smiling.

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m angry, it's a happy surprise, but I thought I was to come to you.”

“I know. My room’s just been...preoccupied is all.”

“Oh? How so?” Svera leaned against the doorframe before answering.

“Morrigan and Alistair are having...relations right now.”

“Oh really?How did this come to be? They are always at each other's throats. Then again, a relationship like theirs usually have a lot of sexual tension builds up. But your room?”

“...Can I enter?” Zevran eyed her for a moment and nodded.

“Always.” The warden smiled and stepped in, letting her shoulders relax once the door closed. 

“It's very nice in here.”

“Svera…”

“I guess everyone’s is considering...”

“Svera.”

“Have you tested the bed yet?”

“Svera!” Silence rang out as the female elf looked out of the window. “What's going on?”

“Nothing gets by you, huh…” She smiled towards him. “Tomorrow...stay close to me, okay?”

“I was planning to regardless. Where is this coming from. Are you afraid it will go wrong? That's not like you.”

“I suppose not…” She took a deep breath, marching over to where his brandy sat. Pouring herself a full cup, Svera downed it quickly before placing it loudly back onto the table. “...You won't like what I have to say…”

“Maybe not, but to have you rattled, my dear warden, I believe I should hear it myself.” Zevran stepped up to wrap his arms around her. The female elf could only nod, her red hair tickling the male’s nose.

“We were told how the archdemon is supposed to die…”

“It’s as simple as cutting the head off, no?” Svera shook her head. “Then what? Bring an offering to appease the beast? Maybe do a ritual dance? Or maybe, a ritual dance skyclad? Is that why you need me close? Wanting to use me as bait with my looks? Sorry to say they are not my type, and I doubt I am theirs.” The mage could not help but laugh at his words, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. “There’s that lovely smile of yours. Now tell me, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Svera bit her lip.

“There's a reason why only Grey Wardens can kill the archdemon.” She lowered her voice as she lied her head on Zevran’s shoulder. “A Grey Warden has to kill the archdemon. If anyone else does, the soul will enter another darkspawn and be reborn in a sense. When the Warden does it, the soul enters their body instead, but in the process the Warden…” She gripped him tighter, shivering as her lover ran his fingertips over the back of her neck. 

“In the process…?” He softly encouraged her.

“They...the Warden...is essentially a sacrificial lamb. The die in order to defeat the archdemon.” the assassin stiffened, gripping the back of her neck as the arm around d her waist tightened. Before he could speak, Svera pulled her head back, looking up to him as words tumbled from her lips. “But Morrigan came to me with a plan, a spell really, to make sure no one has to die. She said that if I could convince Alistair to sleep with her, resulting in a child, the soul would be drawn to the babe instead. She reassured me that it won't turn into a darkspawn, but will be reborn with an Old God soul. And even though I did it, I got Alistair to agree to sleep with her, I can't help but think of what if it fails. One of us would still died. And this is selfish of me, thinking about you and me, what would happen if you died or I did. I can't-I can't bare the thought of leaving you alone. We don't know what will happen tomorrow and I just want-” Zevran kissed her hard, effectively shutting her up. Once he felt Svera relax in her hold, he pulled back, gazing at her with hard, watery eyes.

“It will work. I may not completely understand what's going on, but I know it will work. You are always the optimist, saying that we will win, we will get it done, we will prevail no matter what happens. Hold onto that. It's what makes you who you are, and I quite like who you are. Don't change just because doubt creeps in. Fight it. We will take out the blight and we’ll both make it. Do you understand? We will make it, and I will spend the rest of the night showing you just how alive we are.” Her lips twitched at his words.

“And...tonight?”

“Tonight?...Well...we shouldn't waste precious time, yes? I should show you just where your thoughts lead you.” Zevran swept her up, kissing her once again as he headed for the bed. “Now is the time to test out how well made they make these things.”

“So you did hear my words, then.”

“I always listen to you, no matter what it is.” He gently placed her down, running his hands down the sides of her robes.

“Really now?”

“Of course. It's as if I'm tuned into your presence and I can't turn it down. I don't think I want to either.” he reached below her clothes, pulling down the tights she wore underneath. He hitched the bottom edges up, gently blowing against the skin of her thighs. Svera gasped and let her legs part more, welcoming every action he had to offer.

“I don't think I want you to either…”

“Of course not, you little minx. Did you really think I wouldn't see the smallest actions your body makes when you think I'm not looking?”

“Ha! I know you are. Why do you think I do it?” she peered down to him with a grin, her eyes lit with passion. With a growl, Zevran pulled her hips closer and nipped at her thighs.

“I'll make sure you feel the consequences of your actions.”

“I’d like to see you tr-” She broke off into a moan as he sunk two fingers deep inside her, curling them quickly while leaving marks near by. Svera quickly covered her mouth, thighs trembling from Zevran's onslaught. He watched her closely, not wanting to miss any reaction she may have. Soon enough he pulled away only to reach up and take her hands.

“I don't want you to quell your moans.”

“But Zev-”

“No. I want them to hear how well you sing tonight and to realize what it means to be alive.” The emotion behind his gaze made the mage relent, nodding her head jerkingly. “Good Warden…” Zevran murmured before indulging in the nectar between her legs, humming with pride as his lover arched up with a cry. The assassin moaned, delving deeper as one hand moved to slid along her curved side and the other came down to thumb her clitoris. He watched her form tremble and twist with each move, each suck he placed on her body.

“Ze-Zev-” She whimpered, curling the bed sheets roughly, face flushed and hair disheveled. He knew she was climbing close to her release, adding his fingers into her along his tongue. It hit her a few moments later, making her scream. Zevran slowly pulled back, placing kisses and caresses over her thighs.

“Such a beauty to witness…” Sitting back onto his knees, he tugged his shirt off and started to crawl up, pulling her robes up with him. He pressed and licked all of her sensitive spots, keeping her in a high state. He pushed the rest of the fabric up, trapping her arms with them. Taking out a dagger he kept nearby, he cut the middle of her bra to free her breasts. Zevran hummed in appreciation, giving both mounds a kiss and a nip. Placing the dagger to the side, he finally reached her lips, sucking in her bottom lip. “And only mine to see…”

“Zev…” Svera peered up with cloudy eyes. “Yours…”

“That's right. No one can ever touch you again. I'll slit their throat if they tried.” The mage moaned softly, trying to reach for him only to be pinned down. “No, no, no...you can't touch tonight. That's your reward for all those ugly thoughts in your pretty head.” he chuckled as his lover pouted.

“Mean…”

“I did warn you…” He placed a soft kiss on her lips and reached down to pull his bottoms off. “And I’m going to make sure it's engraved into your body to never let them form again.” He pressed their hips together, leaning down to nip her neck. With a hum, he aligned himself with her quivering vagina and snapped forward, earning another choked scream. 

“Ze-ahhnnn-” Svera had her face in his shoulder, feeling full. Her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him deeper. Zevran ran his fingers through her hair and gently pulled her head back.

“No hiding, little Warden. I will not allow it.” All he gained was a whimper and he slowly pulled out to snap his hips back. “Hmmm, I love the feeling of being inside you. We’re connected more than ever when I am.” He watched her expression as he set a hard, slow pace. Svera moaned and whimpered, eyes half closed. She tried multiple times to speak, but Zevran knew all her sensitive spots, in and out, and drove her crazy with pleasure. “That's it, Svera.” He praised her, trying to keep his own pleasure haze at bay.

Soon enough, he could not hold back. He slowly picked up his pace as he bit into her neck. He sucked a kiss mark on her skin and pulled back, panting loudly as his own sighs and groans slipped out. He sat up, bringing the mage with him. He sank deeper into her body, making her yelp while her bound arms settled onto his shoulders. Zevran gripped her hips, thrusting harder. Svera tried to meet his hips, but could only quiver around him, her walls pulsing.

He caught her mouth with his, bruising her hips with his fingers as he felt her come undone, growling from how tight her body had become. He kept slamming his hips up for a few more moments until he joined her, coming hard and filled her womb. They sat there, almost like statues while their chests heaved and their kisses lazy and soft..

As time passed, they gently lowered back down onto the bed, pulling free only to tug off any remaining clothing. The couple lied on top of the bed sheets, staring at each other as the singing in their veins calmed. 

“Sodding finally!” Oghran yelled from a few rooms down, making them burst into laughter.

“I guess if he’s not getting any, he doesn't want to face any sexual situations.” Svera giggled. Zevran shook his head and pulled her to his chest.

“He can deal with it. Figured he would be the one for it. He might be teasing.”

“Maybe…” The mage smiled, cuddling into him. “I don't care as long as you're here.”

“Ha...very sentimental tonight.”

“Zevran-”

“I know. I don't mind it. It's the same for me too…” He stared down to her eyes, emotions swirling in them. She bit her lip, willing the tears away. No more words were needed as they placed their foreheads together. They shared the same breath until the morning came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made it through the speeches, the gates, and through the city. Corpses were scattered around them, both from innocents and enemies. Each face they passed were forever etched into their hearts, the anger and strength filing their limbs. Sooner than they thought, they were at the top of Fort Darken. The Archdemon waited for them, wings spread wide as if sending an invitation.

Alistair and Zevran rushed forward, striking first as Svera and Morrigan started their spells. Once they got it started, the Warden quickly called for help from the elves, their range attacks keeping them safe for the moment. Svera downed a potion and quickly casted heal all, hoping to keep them going. All she could do was fight on, it was all they could do.

As soon as it seemed the end was in sight, a group of darkspawn tumbled out, overwhelming everyone in the area. Firestorm, Tempest, Blizzard, Earthquake. Even a few fireballs thrown here and there and it felt never ending. More kept coming and coming, quickly tearing through the elves. Svera called for the Dwarves, hoping to hit them hard. 

When they finally made a dent in the army, Svera looked around and her heart hurt. So many people who put their lives in her hands only to be snuffed out. She swallowed the tears and turned toward the Archdemon, other soldiers around them shooting the ballistas at the dragon. She saw it withering, trying to cling to life, and felt invigorated. Her legs started walking, slowly turning into a run while she grabbed a nearby sword. With a loud cry, she sliced through its chest, feeling joy as it roared in pain. Before the Archdemon could swipe at her, she spun around to strike its neck. She continued until a burst of light surrounded them, shooting to the sky. For minutes, that was all she saw, all she thought.

When her vision came back, everything was a blur until she finally saw Zevran sitting above her, tears in his eyes. His lips were moving, but she could not hear him. Smiling softly, the Warden reached up to cup his cheek. Zevran paused and smiled slowly, pulling her into a kiss. 

“-ome on guys! Really? That's the first thing you do after waking up?”

“We're alive, so...yes. It's the perfect thing to do after a big fight.” The assassin stood, helping his little mage stand beside him. “Well, beside having sex, of course.”

“Please spare my eyes.” Alistair shuddered and turned to face the sunrise. Svera giggled and leaned into Zevran, hearing the cries of victory all around them. 

“A new dawn for a new day…”

“A new era.” The couple looked to one another and smiled. Everything will be alright for at least the moment.


End file.
